


But I'ma Touch You Right

by 5_erections



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_erections/pseuds/5_erections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys discover Louis' nipple piercings, but Harry really discovers them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I'ma Touch You Right

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr if you're into that: http://5-erections.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, I don't feel like I gave the prompt I got justice, but I tried. Unbeta'd, I'm not British and unfortunately never will be, be thankful I didn't use "eh" after every sentence, eh? Holla if you catch mistakes.

Nipple tugs and twists are an every day occurrence in One Direction. 

Knowing this, Louis should’ve thought twice before getting his nipples pierced. He didn’t think at all.

In his defense, it was a spur of the moment decision influenced by mass amounts of alcohol, and he doesn’t regret it, per se. 

It’s just really fucking difficult to deal with. 

It’s Zayn who discovers them first, hyped up after another show well done, he tugs on one of Louis’ newly pierced nipples. 

Of course he notices, how could he not? 

“What – what was that?” Zayn asks, trying to pull up Louis shirt. 

“Nothing,” Louis replies quickly, trying to hold down his shirt and get away from Zayn’s curious hands. 

“Let me see your nipples then,” Zayn demands as Louis squirms out of his grip. At this point the other boys have gathered around. Louis folds his arms tight across his chest, blocking his nipples from view. 

“What? No!” Louis squeals.

“Boys,” Zayn says, and Louis groans in dismay as Harry and Liam each pry an arm from his chest as Zayn tugs up his t-shirt. 

He expects laughter, some teasing, but the boys are all at a loss for words, mouths gaping, opening and closing like fish. 

It’s Harry who speaks first.

“So, those – those are new.” His fingertips dig into Louis’ arm that much tighter.

“Thank you for stating the obvious, Harold,” Louis snaps, feeling a twinge of embarrassment at how on display he is, still stuck in Liam and Harry’s grips with his shirt rucked up under his armpits. “If you could let go of me, it’d be much appreciated.” 

Liam quickly lets go, apologizing, while Harry just loosens his grip. Louis yanks his arm from Harry’s hold, pulling down his shirt quickly, willing his face to return to its proper colour. 

“Well I like ’em,” Niall states, “They look sick.”

“A punk Louis edit come to life,” laughs Zayn, “You’re mad mate, management’s going to kill you.” 

Louis huffs, turning away from the boys and stomping off to their change room. 

“Aw c’mon, Lou, we’re just playing,” Zayn calls after him. 

Louis flips them the bird without turning around.

 

After the initial embarrassment, Louis thinks that maybe it won’t be so bad. Maybe the boys will leave him alone and forget all about the piercings.

They don’t. 

In fact, the nipple tugs and twists come a lot more frequently. 

Zayn will wake him from a nap with a sharp nipple twist, jolting Louis out of sleep with a yelp. 

Liam starts tugging on his nipples during interviews, quietly apologizing after, but reasoning that it is payback for the tortuous nipple attacks he’d received from Louis’ very own fingers. 

Niall’s not so bad, only tweaking his nipple if Louis gets near his food. 

But Harry, Harry just watches. 

Maybe watches isn’t the right word, he stares, he observes.

The frequent nipple attacks wouldn’t be such a big deal, if Louis’ nipples weren’t so goddamn sensitive, now heightened by the shiny metal through the tender skin. 

Each tortuous tug and sharp twist does something to Louis. It sends shivers down his spine, pleasure rolling through his body from such a simple, platonic touch.

Luckily, the boys don’t seem to notice when the air punches out of Louis’ chest or when he subtly has to readjust himself in his pants.

Louis thinks he has it under control, has his body and reactions controlled. And then Harry starts touching him too. 

Harry’s quieter about it, and not so obvious. They’ll be sitting in an interview, Harry’s arms casually draped across his shoulder, fingertips lightly brushing back and forth over one of Louis’ piercings. Continuous little touches that leave Louis sweaty and short of breath, stumbling over his words while crossing his legs to hide the growing bulge in his pants. It’s worse that Harry takes no notice of what he’s doing to Louis, answering questions with ease as Louis’ brain melts, nipples tender and cock aching. 

It gets worse too. The other boys are quick, one sharp tug and then it’s over and Louis can suck it up and move on. But Harry, he lingers, he just doesn’t stop. Any time he can get away with it, Harry’s playing with Louis’ nipples through his shirt, alternating between slow brushes and gentle tugs, flicking the barbell. 

It’s even more frustrating that Harry doesn’t notice what he’s doing to Louis. His clever fingers tease Louis’ nipples until he’s aching, but Harry doesn’t do anything else. Eventually his fingers drop away and Louis has to find a bathroom, one hand jacking his aching cock while the other toys with a nipple. 

It’s pure torture.

It goes on for weeks, Harry toying with his nipples during an interview, while watching a movie, even in a fucking elevator, Harry’s fingers just seem to find Louis’ nipples until Louis has to awkwardly excuse himself for a desperate wank. 

 

It all comes to a head on a Wednesday. Louis’ in the kitchen of their shared apartment, uncharacteristically washing dishes when Harry comes into the kitchen. 

Louis pauses as Harry comes up behind him. Harry doesn’t respond, just silently wraps his arms around Louis’ waist, leaning his forehead against Louis’ shoulder. 

“Y’alright, Harry?” Louis asks, bringing up a wet hand to pat Harry on the forearm. Harry nods, stroking his hands upward until they settle over Louis’ nipples. He lightly scratches his blunt fingernails over the bumps of the barbells, smirking to himself as Louis’ shudders. Louis sighs, swallowing hard before returning his attention to the dishes, doing his best to ignore what Harry’s doing to him. 

And then Harry starts kissing the back of his neck, light brushes of lips against skin, Louis freezes. 

“Harry?” Louis asks again, because this, this is new. This is different. 

Harry just shushes him, hands stroking down Louis’ chest to the bottom of his t-shirt. Harry tugs at the material before lifting it up Louis’ body, patiently waiting for Louis to raise his arms before tugging it over his head, throwing it across the kitchen. 

Louis’ breath leaves his mouth in a rush as Harry thumbs over his sensitive nipples, strong, callused fingers brushing against the barbells. Louis sighs as he leans back against Harry, pressing a hand down against the bulge in the front of his pants. “What’re you doing?” He slurs, eyes closing at the delicious pressure. 

Harry chuckles deeply, “What’s it look like I’m doing?” Louis shudders again as Harry tugs on the piercings, then shoves Harry’s hands away, stepping away from him.

“Being a dick,” Louis snaps, Harry’s eyes widen in surprise. “You just – “ Louis sighs, feeling naked and exposed, “You don’t – “ Louis lets out a long exhale, Harry’s eyebrows furrow, mouth pulled down in a frown, “You don’t know what it does to me,” he finishes. 

Harry steps towards Louis’, Louis swallows, but doesn’t step back. “I do, though,” Harry says; placing a wide palm on Louis’ shoulder, thumb stroking at the jut of Louis’ collarbone. 

“You do?” Louis says, cheeks flushing as his voice breaks. Harry nods slowly, stepping closer to Louis, hand sliding from his shoulder to tangle in the back of Louis’ hair. He tugs gently, leaning forward, eyes locked with Louis’. Louis’ widen comically, crossing a little as Harry comes even closer, pouty lips colliding with Louis’. Harry lets out a deep breath through his nose, pressing his tongue through Louis’ lips as he backs Louis against the wall, pressing his erection against the bulge in Louis’ jeans. The hand in Louis’ hair tightens, while the other comes up to thumb at Louis’ nipple some more, rolling the sensitive bud between thumb and index finger.

Louis moans into Harry’s mouth, eyes fluttering shut as Harry devours him, tongue flickering through his mouth, teeth nipping at Louis’ lips until they’re numb and puffy, bruised. 

Harry pulls back, hand sliding from Louis’ hair so both hands can toy with Louis’ nipples, Louis gasps against Harry’s mouth. “I know how sensitive you are, Lou. Always had pretty little nipples, but now? Fuck, Lou, can’t keep my hands off.” He illustrates the last thought with a sharp twist, Louis’ knees buckling momentarily. “Look at you,” Harry mumbles, “Such a slut for it”. Louis whines, trying to capture Harry’s lips, but Harry doesn’t let him, grinning wolfishly. 

“Please,” Louis groans, pressing his hips against Harry. But Harry just draws back completely, stepping away, hands dropping from Louis’ nipples, so he’s not touching him at all. Louis whines again, eyes flickering open. “Wha - ? 

“I want this, Louis. I want you, just you. You have to want this, want me, too.” Harry’s voice is low and almost fierce, but he looks vulnerable, eyes wide and hopeful. 

Louis blinks, startled at the unexpected confession. “Of course I want you, Haz. You’re, you’re you, how could I not?” Harry’s shoulder drop in relief, a smile breaking out onto his face, cheeks dimpling. 

“Really?” Harry asks, stepping closer, so close that Louis’ has to look up to meet his eyes. Louis nods, pressing up onto his toes to kiss Harry. 

“’Course.” Harry crowds Louis back against the wall, hand sliding around Louis’ thigh to draw it up around his hip, their erections pressed tight together. Harry presses his lips back to Louis’, tongues sliding against one another. 

“C’mon,” Harry says as he draws away, grabbing Louis’ hand and tugging him towards his bedroom. 

Once in the bedroom Louis tugs Harry towards him, slipping his hands under Harry’s shirt to stroke at the hard muscle of his abs, and then lifting the shirt up over his head. 

Louis tugs fumbles with the button of his jeans, shoving them down his legs with his briefs in one go. Harry pushes down his sweats and kicks them away, Louis swallowing as Harry’s wearing nothing underneath. 

They stand apart in silence for a few moments, breathing laboured as they take in one another. They’ve seen each other naked many a time, but not like this, never like this, because this is going somewhere. 

Harry makes the first move, backing Louis up until the backs of his legs hit the edge of the bed, Harry gently pushing him backwards. He flops on the bed gracelessly, limbs flailing about, hard cock slapping up against his stomach. He shuffles back so his head is on the pillows, chewing his bottom lip as he watches Harry watch him.

Harry takes in the length of Louis’ body, thick thighs and strong biceps, a little pouch of a belly, hard chest with sparse hair and perfect pink nipples with silver pierced through. He groans as he crawls onto the bed, pushing Louis’ legs apart to settle between them, reaching into the bedside table for lube and a condom. Louis’ groans as Harry’s hard stomach slides against his cock, slit blurting out precome, shiny and sticky on his tummy. 

Harry gently covers one of Louis’ nipples with his mouth, sucking gently before tongue at the barbell, smiling around the silver as Louis’ hips shoot up, a moan caught high in his throat. He spends a few moments sucking and licking at the piercing before switching to the other, warming it with his mouth as the other cools from the air. 

Harry switched up the pressure, sucking hard to hear Louis’ stuttered breath before licking gently, sweetly, and then mixing it up again with a scrape of teeth, biting gently at the tender bud. 

All the attention to his nipples leaves Louis a mess, hips jumping at the stimulation, cheeks and chest flushed with arousal and hair matting with sweat. His whole body is covered in a sheen of sweat. He gasps out Harry’s name, who then draws away, getting on his knees between Louis’ thighs, drawing his legs up around his hips. 

Harry took a firm hold of Louis’ cock, swirling his thumb over the flared head collecting precome. Louis moans at the touch, back arching off the bed. He fingers the head, watching as Louis twitches, eyes fluttering, breath coming out in gasps.

“Fuck my hand,” Harry encourages, as Louis’ hips stutter. He wraps his hand around Louis’ cock, tight but not really enough. Louis’ hips shoot forward, letting out a desperate whimper. Harry’s other hand snakes up to toy at Louis’ nipple as Louis’ shallowly thrusts into his hand, slicking them up with steady releases of precome. 

Just when Louis’ about to come, when he feels his ball tightening up, Harry releases his cock, Louis’ hip stuttering against air. Louis whimpers, eyes shooting open, trying to get some sort of relief. Harry just watches, smirking, still toying with a nipple, puffy, red, and sore from the abuse. 

“Shhh”, Harry comforts, pulling Louis’ thighs off his own pressing them towards Louis’ chest. Louis slides his hands around them back of his thighs, holding himself open when Harry tells him to.

He feels wide open and exposed like this, whimpers when Harry smoothes over his hole with thick fingers, relaxing as Harry kisses him. 

“You look so good, Lou, so perfect for me, wanted you for so long, you don’t even know,” he growls, drawing back to reach for the lube.

Louis thighs quiver as Harry slicks up his fingers, pressing two to Louis’ exposed hole. He slides one finger in slowly, pressing in as Louis shifts his hips, moaning at the intrusion. 

Harry thumbs over Louis’ piercing with one hand, the other pressing back into his hole with two fingers. He slides them in and out slowly, Louis slowly relaxing, shivering at what Harry is doing to him. Harry carefully spreads his fingers apart, stretching Louis further, tugging at his hole. He gently draws out the two fingers, rubbing at Louis’ hole with three, tracing his hole before pressing them in in one unrelenting press. Louis groans at the stretch, breath stuttering as he clenches his eyes shut. It feels like too much and not enough all at once.

After fucking Louis loose with his fingers, Harry rolls on the condom and slicks up his cock, feeding every last inch into Louis’ hole. Louis winces at the stretch, three fingers definitely smaller than the width of Harry’s cock, shorter too. 

“Harry,” Louis chokes out, Harry presses in close, cock sliding in the last few inches as he presses his lips to Louis’ silencing him with a kiss. He tongues into Louis’ mouth, drawing back to suck on Louis’ lips, hips stuttering at the tight heat of Louis’ hole as he does his best to keep still. “Move,” Louis gasps.

Harry shifts his hips, sliding in and out slowly before working up a rhythm. Louis legs move so they’re wrapped tight around Harry’s hips, drawing him in further with every thrust. Harry cups Louis’ jaw as he kisses him, Louis whining in the back of his throat at the feeling of Harry in him, unrelenting pressure against his hole, smooth slick slides, that send shivers throughout his body. 

“So good, Lou,” Harry whispers as he draws back, Louis sucks in a lungful of air, groaning as the angle of Harry’s thrusts change, cock sliding against Louis’ prostate. Harry steadily fucks into him, slow but deep. “Play with yourself for me,” Harry groans into Louis’ ear. 

Louis moans in response, sliding a hand down to wrap around his cock, but Harry stops him, “Not there.” Louis shudders in realization, bringing his hands to his nipples, red and over stimulated, too sensitive.

He whimpers as he touches them, fingertips lightly stroking the bud, before flicking them silver with his thumbs. He arches into the feeling, it’s not quite the same as having Harry touch him, but it’s so good, the dual stimulation of his nipples and Harry’s relentless fucking into his hole. 

He feels his orgasm at the base of his spine, hole clenching as Harry fucks him harder, reaches for Louis’ cock to tug him off in time with his thrusts. Louis comes with a cry, arching off the bed as he sharply tugs on his piercings. Harry fucks him through it, still jacking Louis’ cock, hand wet with Louis’ come. 

Harry’s thrusts turn erratic and sloppy as he chases his own orgasm, fucking in deep, eyes flickering shut as he fills the condom, mouth open in a silent gasp. He all but collapses onto Louis, tucking his face into Louis’ sweaty neck, panting for breath. 

Louis curls his fingers into Harry’s head, drawing him up for a kiss, which ends with them breathing heavily into each other’s mouths, to uncoordinated to kiss. 

“That was awesome,” Harry gasps, Louis sighing in agreement. He gently slips his cock from Louis’ hole and throwing the condom into the garbage. He swipes a t-shirt from the floor and carefully wipes of Louis’ belly and his spent cock, and then his own hand.

He flops down beside Louis, slipping his arm under Louis’ head and tugging him in for a cuddle. He tenderly brushes his fingers against one of Louis’ nipples, “God, no more,” he gasps and pushes him away. “So you like them?” Louis asks, gesturing at his nipples.

Harry chuckles, pressing a kiss to Louis’ sweaty hairline, “They’re alright,” he quips.


End file.
